


when you can't sleep

by okarisu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okarisu/pseuds/okarisu
Summary: ritsu and izumi take midnight strolls, only to be greeted with the feeling of familiarity and new beginnings for the pair.
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	when you can't sleep

Spring was coming.

It was present everywhere, from the swaying trees, to the gentle flowers that were laid along the stone pathways, the dewy-eyed ponds and crisp air that breezed through the bustling streets. Deep rose-coloured cherry blossoms swayed and pale pink flowers shot up in the town, through the parks and meadows, all the way down through the city and back out to the countryside again. Spring breathed life into the city from the fallen winter, and it meant new beginnings for many people.

Unexpectedly, two fellow Knights were searching for these new beginnings together; reconnecting on a dark and cold spring evening. It was quiet around the ES building at night time, there was no practice from the units or lives being held, no soul was around to ponder or pester, just two former individuals wondering peacefully in the time that they have.

-

"Hey, Secchan, you should try these."

Ritsu held out his hand and clutched a sweets wrapper which fell into Izumi's palm. He held it and looked at Ritsu endearingly, remembering of times they spent together in the studio, sharing snacks and enjoying each other's company. It was common for them to fall into complete silence and feel content with small interactions. After spending so much time together, most of it was alone before they found more Knights members after Leo left. The two were like broken clocks stuck in a wishful time, but their 'unimportant' meetings became of something that held importance, it held significance and meaning for the two who were simply just dreamers. Izumi unwrapped the small candy and held it between his teeth for a moment, before letting it melt in his mouth. The taste was familiar - it tasted of teenage memories, sweet but a hint of sour, wrapping itself around his tongue and fizzing between his teeth. It was like cherry soda melting away, softening and playfully dancing in his mouth. The sourness made Izumi's face scrunch up in displeasure, but continued to munch on his snacks like a child at a sleepover.

"This is evil, you know I don't like sour!"

Izumi tried to fight in his jest, but smiled through it, wondering if it really was such a trouble to be happy like this over ordinary things.

"Sour's what you get for dragging me out here, although I'm feeling more energised now than I did all day~"

"Have you been slacking off and sleeping all day like you used to? Ugh, Kuma-kun, I seriously have no hope for you."

Ritsu smiled playfully and took a sip of his drink, staring out further into the night sky as if it were easy to touch. Watching Izumi eat a mountain of sweets and indulge in mochi was surely a better sight, however. The beautiful idol who set out to strengthen his modelling career will definitely hate himself in the morning, certainly for eating too much garbage and staying up until stupid o-clock, it was almost unfathomable that this is the same person who groaned about skincare and weight loss exercise 6 months prior. 

At least Suuchan isn't here to devour the sweets. That would be worse.

"How is everything, Kuma-kun?"

Ritsu was taken aback by the sudden question. Izumi's eyes were a sea of pure blue, but suddenly they turned grey and empty. It was obvious to them all that Izumi worried about them all the most, but to see the physical pain on his face felt like a blow to Ritsu. He was always so used to Izumi's eyebrows frowning in disgust and seeing his cheeks blush with embarrassment, so seeing him in a worried state put him on edge. 

"I'm okay, Secchan, you should be too, we're all really proud of you, and Tsukipi."

Ritsu gave Izumi a look that spoke gentleness, it showed all over his face that he was tender and kind-hearted, that he didn't want the distant members to worry so much and feel like they have to keep tabs on everything. Izumi always complained about Ritsu's bad habit of over-analysing everything Izumi does, or ever has done, but for once Ritsu disagrees and thinks it is what's best for the both of them. They were always bound to worry, but the thought of Izumi feeling worried in another country, so far away, made him sick at the stomach. 

His crimson eyes met Izumi's baby blues, and looked deeply at him, hands lingering over the table. He hated being serious, and turning light-hearted conversation into something dire, but he has always promised to protect his comrades, and Izumi was no exception. Porcelain white hair tussled under the twinkling sky, as he looked into his hands and sat still, pondering, almost silent except for the hushed tones of his breath. Ritsu poked a finger at his nose and laughed under his breath, offering more sweets and stuffing mochi into his cheeks. Izumi complied almost immediately, pushing the dark haired boy away and gulped down his tea.

He let out an exasperated sigh, yawned, and continued to shuffle in his seat as Ritsu watched attentively. He enjoyed watching the taller boy make simple movements, doing ordinary things in a cutesy way, even if nobody else could see it the same way. He leaned back and gazed beyond the clouds, watching the silver moon drift pass slowly and feeling the wind breathe through his hair. Izumi joined him by clutching on the hems of his jacket and they sat peacefully, watching their surroundings and being engulfed in their own movements.

-

"Secchan, you should get some rest soon."

"Yeah, I think so too. Kuma-kun, thank you."

Ritsu nibbled on his bottom lip slowly.

"Mmm. It was my pleasure, Secchan."

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't posted in a hot minute but hello :] this is my take on ritsu's 2nd side story from !! as i love the concept of them being cute in their own private moments. plz leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
